<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talking's Overrated by littlefirefly31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887909">Talking's Overrated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31'>littlefirefly31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink/Request Fics [210]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Soulless Sam Winchester, Spanking, Top Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: soulless Sam/bottom Dean</p><p>Summary: Dean tries to talk about their relationship, Sam has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink/Request Fics [210]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/102698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talking's Overrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mostly just sex and Sam being very dominant. Not a ton of plot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: soulless!Sam, bottom!Dean</p><p> </p><p>Dean wasn’t quite sure how to approach their relationship now that Sam didn’t have a soul. Before the whole Cage nightmare, things were easy between them. Things had been easy for them since Sam told Dean the real reason he ran away to Stanford was because he had non-brotherly feelings for him that wouldn’t go away. Things were easy from their first kiss, when Sam found Dean in the Wendigo’s lair. Loving Sam was the only thing in Dean’s life that made sense. But nothing had happened between them since Sam reappeared, not even a peck on the cheek, and Dean wasn’t sure how to address the subject. It wasn’t like there was a manual on how to have a healthy relationship with your soulless brother.</p><p>“So, Sam,” Dean started.</p><p>“Hm?” Sam looked up. “Did you find a hunt?”</p><p>“No, I was thinking we should talk. About us.”</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow. “Dean Winchester walking to talk? Are we in the twilight zone?”</p><p>It was a fair point, Dean had never been one for discussing their relationship. But soul or not, it was still Sammy. It was still the person he loved and longed for every second of the day. “I think there are things we haven’t addressed that I would like to address.”</p><p>“Are you talking about the fact that we haven’t had sex since I’ve been back?”</p><p>“Um, yeah,” Dean spluttered. “Way to come out and just say it.”</p><p>“Eh. Why beat around the bush when we might get killed by a monster every time we go out on a hunt?” Sam said simply. “So, is that what you’re trying to get at?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it.” Dean cleared his throat. “I mean, I know you don’t have a soul so I just wanted to figure out what the hell is going on with us. Now that you…”</p><p>“Don’t have a soul, you mentioned that.”</p><p>“So, should we talk about us?”</p><p>Sam smirked and stood up from the table where he was researching. “Are you sure you want to <em>talk</em>, Dean?” He prowled over to where Dean was perched on his bed. “Or do you want your little brother to fuck you?” Sam’s voice dropped to a growl and Dean felt blood rush to his dick.</p><p>“We should talk about – shit, Sam, I can’t think when you do that.”</p><p>“I know.” Sam went back to nibbling on Dean’s collarbone. “I may not have a soul but I have all the memories of what drives you absolutely nuts. Now, do you want to <em>talk</em> or do you want me to keep going?” He eased Dean onto his back and massaged his crotch. “Come on, baby, tell your little brother what you want.”</p><p>God, Sam was never this dominant when he had a soul and it was kind of turning Dean on. “I think we should stop and talk about – shit, Sam – okay, talk later.”</p><p>“Whatever you want.” Sam deftly unbuttoned Dean’s shirt and pulled it off, leaving him in just his black t-shirt. “Gonna make you crazy, Dean.” He ground his hips into Dean’s and the older Winchester groaned.</p><p>“Sammy, fuck, get naked,” Dean pleaded.</p><p>“Your wish is my command.” Sam stripped his clothes off quickly and Dean’s mouth watered at the sight of his brother’s dick. It was long and thick and everything Dean wanted <em>right now</em>. “Your turn.”</p><p>Dean eagerly agreed, stripping off the remaining articles of clothing he had on. Sam was absolutely gorgeous, his whole body stacked with muscle that Dean knew would feel hard as a rock underneath his hand. “I wanna suck your dick,” Dean breathed.</p><p>“As if I would say no to those cock-sucking lips of yours.” Sam flipped them over so Dean was on top. “Go ahead, Dean.”</p><p>Dean bent and took Sam’s cock into his mouth. The salty precome exploded on his tongue and Dean moaned. He used all the old tricks he knew Sam would like, and soul or not. His brother’s hips bucked into Dean’s mouth and he almost choked before adjusting to the size. It had been a while since he’d had anyone as large as Sam in his mouth.</p><p>“God, you look so hot right now,” Sam groaned. “Sucking my dick like a lollipop, absolutely drooling for it. Practically choking and yet you won’t stop.”</p><p>Dean’s dick was dripping and he reached a hand underneath his hips to jack himself off. Before he realized what happened, Sam was on top of Dean and his dick slipped out of his mouth. “You’ll get off when I give you permission.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dean breathed. “What do you want?”</p><p>“What do <em>you</em> want, Dean?”</p><p>“I want you to fuck me,” Dean begged. “Like you used to.”</p><p>“Oh, Dean, I’m nothing like I used to be,” Sam purred. “I’m new and improved and I’m going to make you <em>scream</em>.”  </p><p>“Fuck,” Dean groaned. “God, you’re unbelievable.”</p><p>Sam pushed Dean’s hands above his head. “<em>Stay</em>.”</p><p>Dean didn’t love the way his cock twitched at being treated like an animal. “I’m not a dog.”</p><p>“If you don’t do what I say, I’ll stop, and that won’t be fun for <em>either </em>of us,” Sam retorted. “So if I want to treat you like a goddamn <em>bitch, </em>then I will.”</p><p>Dean tried to stifle the moan. When Sam had a soul, he was gentle and compassionate during sex. He’d constantly ask if Dean was enjoying it, if it felt good. But this soulless version just took what he wanted, and Dean couldn’t deny the rush it gave him.</p><p>“Get on your stomach,” Sam ordered.</p><p>Dean glared at him but obediently rolled over. He tried to twist his head to see what Sam was doing but a strong hand forced his head back into the pillow. “I told you to <em>stay</em>.”</p><p>“God, you’re bossy,” Dean snapped. Sam spanked him in retribution and Dean felt the handprint that would stay on his ass tomorrow.</p><p>“If you’re not quiet I’m going to gag you with your own boxers,” Sam threatened.</p><p>Dean huffed but remained quiet. There was something thrilling about submitting to his younger brother and Dean didn’t quite know how to process that. He felt Sam’s hands wander over his back, trace over scars left there from years of werewolf claws and demon fights. It was gentle, far gentler than what Dean would expect from a man without a soul.</p><p>Sam didn’t speak, but his breathing was labored and Dean could follow his activity. “People would pay for a chance at this body,” Sam whispered. His fingers traced lower until they were pressing the cheeks of Dean’s ass apart. He waited for a lube slicked finger to penetrate him but instead felt warm air. He barely had time to process anything before Sam’s tongue dragged across his hole and Dean’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p>“Fuck, Sam,” Dean moaned. Sam rarely did this when he had a soul and Dean never requested it, but god it felt good. Sam didn’t rebuke him for speaking and Dean continued to pant his name. While soulless, Sam had no inhibitions. No limits to what he was willing to do with Dean, and apparently rimming was on the top of his list. “Jesus <em>fuck</em>, Sammy.”</p><p>“It’s <em>Sam</em>.” Dean felt a sharp slap against his ass and he jolted. “Sammy is a pudgy 12 year old.”</p><p>“Okay, sorry, sorry, just please go back to – oh<em>, god</em>, yes!” Dean writhed on his brother’s tongue, lapping over his hole and gently probing inside. “Shit, Sam, fuck me, <em>please</em>!”</p><p>“Do you think I can get you wet enough just from my tongue?” Sam taunted. “I’ve got you begging for it, maybe I don’t even need lube.”</p><p>Dean shifted uncomfortably. Sam’s tongue could get him wet, but Sam was big. “Um, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Too weak to take me without lube, huh?” Sam sighed exaggeratedly. “It’s fine, I just thought you would be stronger than that.”</p><p>Dean grit his teeth. Sam knew exactly how to press his buttons, and Dean almost demanded Sam take him with no prep. But he knew how much of moronic move that would be and swallowed his pride. “Use lube, asshole.”</p><p>“Careful how you speak to me, Dean. No moral compass, remember? Me lubing you up and stretching you is a privilege, not a right.”</p><p>Dean was torn between wanting to punch his brother and submit to all his whims. “You’re pretty high on yourself, aren’t you?”</p><p>Sam fell silent and Dean was briefly concerned that Sam might actually fuck him with no prep at all, but he just felt a sharp slap against his ass. This time it didn’t feel like Sam’s hand, it was wider and harder and it hurt. “What the fuck!”</p><p>Sam laughed darkly. “Well my hand wasn’t teaching you a lesson, clearly. So we’re going to try some other items and see if <em>those </em>teach you a lesson. Now, if you tell me what I’m hitting you with I’ll move onto something else.”</p><p>“I’m not going to play your fucking ga – oh <em>fuck</em>! Ow!”</p><p>“I told you to guess!” In between each word, Sam hit his ass with the object over and over again.</p><p>Dean grit his teeth, feeling tears form from the pain. “I can’t tell!”</p><p>“Really <em>think </em>about it, Dean.” Sam hit him again and he felt binding and a sharp edge dig into his skin.  </p><p>“A book! It’s a book!”</p><p>“Very good. Let’s try something else.” Sam’s footsteps padded away and Dean stopped himself from turning to watch. Something told him that if Sam caught him looking, it wouldn’t go over well. “Ready, Dean?”</p><p>He didn’t wait for a response before a strap lashed across both cheeks. Dean couldn’t help the cry he let out. It burned and Dean dug his hands into the sheets. “Jesus, Sam!”</p><p>“Come on, Dean, this one is easy.” He brought it down twice in quick succession and Dean yelped.</p><p>“A belt!” Dean bit his lip so hard he felt belt. “It’s a fucking <em>belt</em>, you psychopath!”</p><p>“You really are having a hard time learning manners, Dean. Didn’t your mother raise you right?” Sam paused and Dean could almost see the evil leer on his face. “Oh that’s right. She <em>didn’t</em>.”  </p><p>Dean twisted around and tried to grab at Sam's throat. “I’ll fucking kick your ass, you soulless asshole!” He was barely halfway turned around before Sam had him pinned again, this time on his back.</p><p>“Okay, maybe that crossed a line. It’s just so easy to rile you up, Dean.”</p><p>“Get off me, you fucking creep.” Dean tried to push his younger brother off but Sam kept him down.</p><p>“What if I make it up to you?” Sam’s voice turned from mocking to sultry.</p><p>“What, are you gonna say I’m <em>sorry</em>?” Dean snapped. "Buy me some flowers?"</p><p>The corners of Sam’s mouth twitched up and suddenly he swallowed Dean’s cock down to the root. Dean couldn’t help the buck of his hips and the strangled gasp he let out. “Jesus!” Sam didn’t respond, just pulled back and curled his tongue around the head of Dean’s dick. “Where on earth did you learn to suck cock?”</p><p>Sam didn’t respond, just hummed lightly and just slid his mouth up and down. Dean panted and squirmed uncontrollably, begging for Sam to bring him off. He was right on the edge, just about to come –</p><p>Sam pulled off and grinned. “Beg me to fuck you, Dean.”</p><p>“Please, Sammy, please fuck me,” Dean obliged. “Please! Need your dick, need to come.”</p><p>Dean heard the snick of a cap and then a lubed finger pressing into his hole, still slightly wet from Sam’s spit. He twisted his finger until Dean jerked. “I know your anatomy even better than you,” Sam taunted. He added a second finger and continued to stretch Dean wider. At four fingers Sam finally slid on a condom and lined himself up with Dean’s ass. “Last time to convince me you don’t want this, Deano.”</p><p>Dean remained silent. He certainly wasn’t going to beg anymore, no matter how much of a thrill they both got from it. But he wasn’t going to protest either, even after Sam’s jackass comments and that unbearable smirk. Sam took his silence as the consent it was and pushed himself inside. It felt good to be filled up in the way that only his brother’s enormous cock could. “Damn, Sammy, did you get bigger in the last year?”</p><p>“Funny, I was going to ask if you’ve gotten tighter,” Sam shot back. “I bet you have. I bet you didn’t let anyone touch you there while I was gone. I doubt you even let Lisa go further than second base.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Dean groaned.</p><p>“Make-,” Sam pulled out, “<em>me.</em>” He shoved back in forcefully enough to rattle the headboard and immediately against his prostate.</p><p>“Jesus, Sam, <em>god</em>.”</p><p>“Your limited vocabulary seems to go down even further when my dick is inside you,” Sam commented. His hips pumped and Dean’s breath came in short staccatos. Sam was right; he had an intricate knowledge of Dean’s anatomy and could hit his prostate on each one of his thrusts. Dean was already on the edge of orgasm from Sam sucking his dick and each time Sam’s cock split Dean’s ass apart it brought him that much closer.</p><p>Sam bat Dean’s hands away from where they were reaching for his dick and Dean glared. “Sam, Sam, I have to come, please!” Dean begged. “Please!”</p><p>Sam pulled almost the entire way out before pushing back inside, and the headboard hit the wall so hard it left a dent. Dean’s orgasm washed over him and come splattered on both their bodies. His ass clenched around Sam’s cock and from the younger Winchester’s moan he knew that the condom was filling.</p><p>“Holy shit.” Dean ran his hand through his hair. “You got better at that.”</p><p>Sam slid out and twisted the condom off. “You know what they say, practice makes perfect.”</p><p>Dean squashed down the jealousy he felt and made sure to keep his expression level. Sam would latch onto any distaste and use it as ammunition against Dean’s unwavering love for his brother.  </p><p>“Keep putting out like that and I won’t go looking anywhere else,” Sam promised.</p><p>Dean nodded weakly. He could barely form words but he was absolutely unwilling to share his brother. His faithfulness felt like a band aid over a wound that really needed stitches. Sam was never going to reciprocate his love, not without a soul. So Dean wasn’t going to stop looking, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain if this kind of thing happened in the meantime.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your comments and prompts feed my soul :) also if anyone wants to reccomend some good, longer wincest fics I am looking for something to read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>